


and after this there will be fire and brimstone

by vtn



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Richey does this because Nicky is the bright flame that burns in his vision, whiting out all the pain and the futility and the things that creep in the corners of his eyes.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	and after this there will be fire and brimstone

**Author's Note:**

> Some short & sweet Manics PWP. Title from Matthew Good Band.

Richey does this because Nicky is the bright flame that burns in his vision, whiting out all the pain and the futility and the things that creep in the corners of his eyes. He lets himself be the thing that Nicky can't give up. The sheets on Nicky's bed are cold but Nicky's mouth is warm, closing over Richey's and moaning down Richey's throat when Richey furiously rubs at Nicky's dick through his jeans.

_Too fast, god damn it,_ Nicky says against the side of Richey's face.

_But life is short and time's faster_ . Richey can't waste time. He wants to melt into Nicky because there's not enough time to touch every part of him. He is moving his head down, he is kissing Nicky's neck and then he's biting Nicky's shoulder, getting his teeth in and leaving red marks. Nicky messes Richey's hair and touches his face and when Richey tries to move back up to kiss him, Nicky laughs in his mouth. Richey is so hard and he wants to fuck Nicky's ass or his hand or his red lips but for now he's just shifting, feeling Nicky's erection against his, biting Nicky's lower lip. He tastes blood. Nicky yelps but he's not displeased, he's spreading the blood over his lips with his tongue and then he's pressing red kisses into Richey's cheek, neck, chest, stomach. 

Until Nicky stops bleeding Richey keeps moving underneath him, feeling the friction between his cock and Nicky's hand and the glorious moment when Nicky gets Richey's trousers off and it's just his hand against Richey's skin, then his two hands cupping around Richey's ass and angling Richey's legs upwards, feet pointing toward the ceiling, the awkwardness getting Richey more excited. He likes challenge. He likes Nicky kissing the inside of his thigh before he puts his mouth on Richey's dick.

_Don't_ \-- he says.

_Don't what_ , against the side of his cock. 

_Don't be gentle, it's killing me_ .

_I want to make you feel like you're dying_ .

And in a way Richey does, because he's able for that one moment of bliss to think about nothing, nothing at all.


End file.
